


The First Time I Saw Him

by kelex



Category: The Fast and the Furious (2001)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 03:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelex/pseuds/kelex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian remembers everyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Time I Saw Him

The first time that I saw Dominic Toretto, face to face, I knew. I knew that my life was going to be changed forever. 

There was just something about him, even when he was in my face, threatening to get me fired, I just knew. I was gonna be this man’s friend, even if I had to give up everything else in my life. Because Dom was special. He just has this aura around him, especially when he was around the Team that just said he was the top dog, special guy, and nobody fucked with the leader of the pack.

Little did I know.

I guess that I’m not surprised that Vince was so angry at me for coming in. Yeah, I was a buster. I came in, I busted up the team, busted up the family vibe, busted up his chances with Mia, and busted up his friendship with Dom. I hate that, because I know Dom and Vince had been friends since… forever, basically. He, Dom and Letty were, as I understood it, the beginning of the Team, the core that everyone built around. 

And then, there was Mia. Dom told me that he’d made the mistake of sleeping with Tranh’s sister; I slept with Dom’s. Maybe it was because she was the closest I could get to Dominic, or maybe I was just trying to fit the profile; I was supposed to want to date Mia to get closer to Dom, so I did. 

And Letty. I never understood Letty. Half the time she acted like she was pissed off at Dom and didn’t want him, and the other half of the time, she was chasing off the car bitches and the cockhounds that chased after Dom. After a while, I just figured it was a case of she didn’t want him but she didn’t want anyone else to have him, either. 

Jesse. Jesse is where it all went down. I mean, I liked the kid, everybody did. He was like Dom’s little brother, and I liked him too. We all—the Team—took care of him. Especially Leon. He always watched out for Jesse. And the only time we let him down? When we let him throw down the slip to the Jetta against Johnny Tranh. He lost, and he ran, and Johnny hunted him down. Johnny and his cousin Lance shot Jesse, killed him in Dom’s front yard. I helped Dom chase them down; he killed Lance and I killed Johnny.

As soon as I heard the crotch rockets topping the hill, I knew. I knew something was going to be going down and despite everything, despite the hate I felt rolling off of Dom, the betrayal, I knew. I knew that I was going to be behind him every mile of the way. Then… they shot Jesse, and we went after them. We. I made my choice; I gave everything up to be Dom’s friend. I was part of his Team. He’d made me part of his family, and I couldn’t turn my back on that. On him. 

And he knew it. Acknowledged it, finally, when he asked me to race him. _I live my life a quarter mile at a time. For those ten seconds… I’m free._ He was trusting me with his freedom; trusting me to once again watch his back and let him be free while he was racing me, and I was overwhelmed.

When he flipped his father’s car, I had to give him mine. He trusted me with his freedom, after all. I had to safeguard it. 

Which is what brings me to this dusty road heading south of the border. I know where he is; I know where he has to be. And wherever he is, that’s where I gotta be. I can’t let my family down, man. Not again.

End


End file.
